omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Azerothian
|-|Warlock= |-|Paladin= |-|Death Knight= |-|Demon Hunter= |-|Warrior= |-|Priest= |-|Druid= |-|Rogue= |-|Mage= |-|Hunter= |-|Shaman= |-|Monk= Character Synopsis Also referred as Hero, Adventurer, Champion, Commander, General, Order Leader etc; those are the lore names of the player character(s). Although unnamed and numerous, it is thanks to these brave individuals that Azeroth, Outland, alternate Draenor, and beyond, have been saved on numerous occasions in recent and past times. Their personality is up to choice, although they often end up helpful to some and ruthless to others, with most of the time having the ultimate purpose of getting the greatest amount of power possible while exploring and challenging themselves to the world they were born into. Character Statistics Tier: Low 7-C, 6-C with Sulfuras, High 3-A, likely Low 2-C with corrupted Ashbringer | 5-B, High 3-A, likely Low 2-C with Thori'dal | Low 2-C | Unknown, Low 2-C with the Hammer of Twilight | 4-A | High 3-A, likely Low 2-C | High 3-A, likely Low 2-C Name: No definite name Origin: World of Warcraft Gender: Male or female Age: 20's to over 10,000 years old depending on choice and race Classification: Adventurer, Hero, Champion, etc. Powers and Abilities: |-|General=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Regeneration (Low-Mid via trolls' natural regeneration who can regenerate whole limbs and even half of their body), Immortality (Types 1 (Elfs are immortals), 2 (They don't stop acting normaly until they die), 7 (Via natural undead/forsaken physiology), 11 (Always end up resurrecting through the spirit world even when their corpse is destroyed), Enchantments & potions user, natural resistence to Shadow Manipulation (Draenei's racial), Magic Draining and Resistance (Blood elves' racial), Soul Manipulation resistence (Took countless attacks targeting the Soul, still lives), Gravity Manipulation (Can reverse their own gravity with a Gnomish Graviy Well), Status Effect Inducement, Huge resistence to extreme temperature (Survived to the Absolute Zero casted by Maloriak and Etraeus and the Sun's power casted by Rajh and Rukhran), Flight (via mounts and other stuff), Destruction/Chaos Manipulation Resistance (defeated Setesh who rules over those spheres), Void Manipulation/Existence Erasure resistance (Fought many times beings of void and things that should not exist and resisted their powers), Non-physical interactions (Can destroy Intangible beings, ghosts, beings of void with non-existent physiology, beings made of Dark Matter), Sub-atomic manipulation resistence (tanked radioactive neutrons attacks), Dark Matter manipulation resistence (Tank attacks from a Grand-Shadow-Weaver), Time Manipulation Resistence (Tanked all attacks from Murozond and Elisande), Fate Manipulation Immunity (Elisande stated that in all possible outcomes she saw, their victory over her wasn't shown and that they were outside of fate), Can Breath in Space, Great fighting experience (even against their own abilities), etc. |-|Priest=Immortality (Types 4 via Priests protections, 6 (Can possesses others via priests spells), Soul Manipulation (Attack the enemy soul with a surge of Shadow energy), Fate Manipulation (via Twist of Fate), Void Manipulation/Non-existent physiology/Reality Warping/Space-time travel (Shadow Priests can take a void form and use void energy to attack or make void shields, Void elfs naturaly masterize such power, certain elite beings of voids can tear and twist reality to inflict damages and instantaneously traveling between two locations in time and space), Fear Manipulation, Fading, Death Manipulation/One-hit Kill (via Shadow Word: Death and Touch of Death), Levitation (can float a few metters above the ground, granting slow fall and allowing travel over water), Mental Pragmatism (if becomes insane they can use their own insanity to increase their damages), Void Energy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Priests can assault and blast minds and create psychic explosions, can see through the eyes of their target via Mind Vision), Mind Control, Summoning (Spirits), Magic dispelling, Limited Banishment (Banishes an Aberration, preventing any action for a certain period of time), Acausality in Voidform (demons transcend all realities, The Void transcend the Twisting Nether, the place where demons dwell), Creation with Val'anyr |-|Paladin=Immortality (Type 4 via Paladin's angelic, holy blessings), Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation/Smite/Miracles Manipulation (can use the Light from beyond the entirety of reality to deal damages, divinely judge ennemies and create miracles as seen against Arthas by Tirion Fordring), Blessings (can bless themselves or an ally to grant them invulnerability to physical damages and harmful effects and heal), Invincibility (via Divine Shield), Poison and toxins cleansing, Healing (Can restore the entirety of their vitality via various holy spells), Soul Manipulation/Resurrection (Can return an ally's spirit to the body to bring it back to life), Soul Absorbtion (via Shadowmourne), Summoning (guardians), Creation with Val'anyr |-|Warrior=Pain Manipulation Immunity, Spells reflecting and interruption, Stun, Fear Manipulation/Incapacitation immunity (via Berserker Rage and Avatar), Soul Absorbtion (via Shadowmourne) |-|Death Knight=Immortality (Type 7 via Death Knight's essence), Runes user, Portal creation via deathgates, Soul Manipulation (Rips souls), Soul Absorbtion (via Shadowmourne), Summoning (undeads), Blood manipulation, Auto-Heal, Durability Negation, Chilling Aura, Disease Manipulation, Able to convert deads into deathknights under their control, Weapon Mastery, Ice Manipulation, Magical damage resistence and absorption |-|Hunter=Master of Beasts, Traps user, Can Feign Death, Poison inducing attacks (poisons that paralyses or are lethals), Can track camouflaged prey, Limitless Magic & Arcanic energy manipulation (via Thori'dal, the Stars' Fury), Summoning (beasts) |-|Rogue= Shadow Manipulation/Teleport/Magic Immunity/Intangibility (Can infuse their weapons with the power of the Shadows, can step through the shadows to appears behind their target, can avoid magical and physical damages with while envelopped by the shadows, can disperse into pure shadow energy, which make them unable to attack but also virtually unable to be attacked and is castable while stunned, feared, or silenced), can Blind their target, Stealth, Fate Manipulation (via Paradise Lost), Self-Mimicking (Possesses Cinidaria, the Symbiote which sometimes reproduct the actions of its host), Can Cheat Death |-|Druid=Healing (Can restore the entirety of their vitality via various druidic spells), Soul Manipulation/Resurrection (Can return an ally's spirit to the body to bring it back to life); Lunar, Solar & Cosmic Energy Manipulation; Photosynthesis, Nature Manipulation, Transformation, (druids can take the form of various creatures), Blessed by Luck (via the Emerald Dreamcatcher which ends up being an equipment in Legion), Life Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Creation with Val'anyr, Self-Mimicking (Possesses Cinidaria, the Symbiote which sometimes reproduct the actions of its host) |-|Shaman=Healing (Can restore the entirety of their vitality via various shamanic spells), Soul Manipulation/Resurrection (Can return an ally's spirit to the body to bring it back to life), Elemental Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Partial Astral Shift to other planes to avoid the entire destruction of the body), Summon (Various elementals and totems), Transformation/Ghost physiology (Shamans can turn into a spirit/ghost wolf), Limited Banishment (Banishes an Elemental, preventing any action for a certain period of time), Creation with Val'anyr |-|Mage=Teleportation/Portal creation via mages portals and can instantly appear a few meters away from their original place, Magical Minor Matter Manipulation (Can turn opponents into a harmless sheep for a short period of time, but only work on mortals and weaklings), Arcanic Energy Manipulation, Master Magician, Curse Manipulation, Telepathy (Arcanic communion transcends physical space), Possession negation, Matter Manipulation Negation, Mind Manipulation Negation, Emotion Manipulation Negation, Magic Negation, Illusion Manipulation, Ice manipulation, Spells stealing, Invisiblity, Healing via attacking with spells, Illusion Manipulation, Transformation (Can turn into a great Azur drake with Dragonwrath, Tarecgosa's rest, said staff duplicates spells damages), Space Manipulation (even the weakest of mages can erect a dimension), Shard of the Exodar (Time Manipulation and Immunity to it, Acausality, allows to cross dimensions of infinite size), Physical Damage absorption, Magical Damage resilience |-|Warlock=Soul Manipulation (Rips souls), Auto-Resurrection via Soulstone, Master Magician, Chaos manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Elite demons can corrupt the mind of the titans who are nigh-omniscient and beyond mortal comprehension, the warlock can control them and most likely do it themselves), Summoning (Physically strong and mind bending demons),Curse Manipulation (reduces the target's attack power etc.), Curse Manipulation, Portals creation, Fel Fire Manipulation (A demonic fire that corrupts the mind and consume the limbs), Limited Banishment (Banishes a demon, preventing any action for a certain period of time), Acausality in Demonic form (demons transcends all realities), Life Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation |-|Monk=Martial Artist, Summoning (the Celestials' effigies), Zen Meditation, Sleep Manipulation (via Song of Chi-Ji), Wind Manipulation, Chi Manipulation (to absorb, heal and attack), Attack absorption and reflections (via Touch of Karma), Magical damage reflection, Creation with Val'anyr, Self-Mimicking (Possesses Cinidaria, the Symbiote which sometimes reproduct the actions of its host) |-|Demon Hunter=Astral Projection, Enhanced Senses (can see invisible enemies and can see through objects), Self-Mimicking (Possesses Cinidaria, the Symbiote which sometimes reproduct the actions of its host), Status Effect Inducement, Limited Invulnerability, Skilled Blade user, Fel Energy and Chaos Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality tearing (used demon souls to power up a dimensional gate that was opened by tearing space itself). |-|With the power of the Emerald Dream=Perception Manipulation, Luck Manipulation, Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation and Space-time Manipulation. Attack Potency: Small Town Level (Can defeat infernals, demons known for destroying villages), Island Level with Sulfuras (the weapon holding the power of Ragnaros), High Universe Level, likely Universe Level+ with corrupted Ashbringer (Its power rivals Frostmourne) | Planet Level (Can defeat eredars who can destroy planets), High Universe Level, likely Universe Level+ with Thori'dal (The energy of the Sunwell courses through it, giving the same amount of power as Elisande received from the Nightwell due to its power being comparable to the Sunwell) | Universe Level+ (Arthas described them as the greatest fighting force the world has ever known, making them at least comparable to Malygos with the Eye of Eternity, Yogg-Saron and the likes) | Unknown, Universe Level+ with the Hammer of Twilight (Imbued with the power of an Old God, the race of Y'shaarj) | Multi-Solar System Level (Defeated the Sha of Hatred and Despair, entities able to create dimensions filled with stars, their legendary cloaks hold the power of the Celestials who can fight Lei Shen who can fight Ra-den) | High Universe Level, likely Universe Level+ (Comparable to Khadgar and defeated Kairozdormu with his help) | High Universe Level, likely Universe Level+ (Comparable to Khadgar, Illidan and Velen, holds artifact weapons who have similar length of power) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+, possibly Relativistic (Shamans attack with lightning, comparable to Khadgar, of which a planetary explosion would not be enough to slow him down), Massively FTL+, likely Infinite with the Shard of the Exodar (The Exodar is a space ship that can cross universes of infinite size and a shard of it allows one to not be limited by time) or Aggramar's Stride (Time and space are one, to a watcher of the universe, distance is nearly meaningless. Holding such item should grant similar powers to them, though on a lesser scale than the titans) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Small Town Class | Planet Class, possibly Universal+ with Thori'dal | Universal+ | Unknown, Universal+ with the Hammer of Twilight | Multi-Solar System Class | High Universal, likely Universal+ | High Universal, likely Universal+ Durability: Small Town Level, High Universe Level, likely Universe Level+ with corrupted Ashbringer | Planet Level, possibly Universe Level+ with Thori'dal | Universe Level+ | Unknown, possibly Universe Level+ with the Hammer of Twilight | Multi-Solar System Level | High Universe Level, likely Universe Level+ | High Universe Level, likely Universe Level+ Stamina: Extremely huge if not endless (Racial abilities and natural endurence, rogue's adrenaline boosting, their muscles adapting to the flow of time itself and the fact they fight otherworldy opponents and constantly resurrect on a daily basis make they quite godly in that regard) Range: Standard melee range or Tens of meters depending on the class Standard Equipment: A huge amount of magical and mechanical artefacts, All kinds of armors and magical robes, sword(s), axe(s), mace(s), staff, daggers, bow, shotgun, magic wand, claws, their own fists Intelligence: Skilled at every professions, icluding engineering, enchantment, alchemy, blacksmithing etc. Smart enough to masterize and defeat all of the above Weaknesses: None notable Versions: Classic | Burning Crusade | Wrath of the Lich King | Cataclysm | Mist of Pandaria | Warlods of Draenor | Legion Other Attributes List of Equipment: Various Legendary artifacts Notable Attacks/Techniques (Warlock): *'Curse of Weakness:' Reduce the target's attack power *'Curse of Tongues:' Force the enemy to speak in demonic tongue, making it hard for it if not impossible to use an ability if it relies on words *'Curse of Shadows:' The target suffers from a secondary attack from the user *'Curse of Fragility:' Reduce the target's health Extra Info: This profile is the combination of every possible specialization the hero of Azeroth can end up with. They've never shown to individually fight the most powerful entities of this verse, and as such cannot scale to them since their power is treated in verse by how numerous they are, exceptions being when one of them hold a legendary weapon and the likes. They normally don't have all the abilities listed here at the same time due to the class distribution system of a MMO. As such, if using them in a VS thread, it would be best to precise whether it's composite or a specific version, class, with all items or not etc. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Gallery Blood elf family portrait by draken4o dcce7us-pre.jpg Demon hunter blood elf d05d98aeceb1016b00fc368d9203f9507d516e0f hq.jpg Here+let+me+ahem+did+someone+say+thunderfury 9cfdb010ca037d0976596221b3bf121c.jpg|"Thunderfury, Blessed Blade of the Windseeker" Death knight unholy by draken4o db35rdb-pre.jpg Giant draenei paladin dbk4b6l-ca4ce84c-b500-4043-a1e0-66b65b36e19e.jpg Paladin blood elf.jpg Zandrin the immortal by draken4o dcmfdsy-pre.jpg Mage d49niy5-04ca3c99-9eed-48dc-8e2b-8fac279bbbe6.jpg 0a2a9c668b1dfdad93ff139fec7f30ec.png|"Ashbringer" Dk death knight shadowmourne ss1245.jpg|"Shadowmourne" Motorcycle horde orc.jpg|"Warlord's Deathwheel" Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Warcraft Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 5 Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Shadow Manipulators Category:Void Users Category:Healers Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Death Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapons Master Category:Fate Users Category:Supernatural Luck Category:Light Benders Category:Lightning Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Ice Users Category:Blood Users Category:Hax Category:Immortals Category:Armor Users Category:Regenerators Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heros Category:Races Category:Summoners Category:Undead Category:Demons Category:Time Benders Category:Space Benders Category:Life Users Category:Leaders Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weather Users Category:One Hit Kill Category:Pain Inducers Category:Mind Users Category:Mind Controllers Category:Possession Users Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Size Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Power Mimicker Category:Acausal Beings Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Intangibility Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Energy Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Games Category:RPG Characters Category:Disease Users Category:Flight Users Category:Levitation Category:Plant Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Conceptual Control Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier